Kakashi s Plan
by NejiSasukeLover15
Summary: Kakashi wants to encourage Sasuke and Neji to tell the person they love to be their girlfriends. But what happens if Kakashi and Guy lied to their students in order for it to work? What happens if they find out? And the 2 girls know all about the plan...


**Heeelloooo everyone! :D This is my first fanfic so please be kind with your comments. Also if you happen to be wondering, this story takes place right after the war were Sasuke betrays Madara and kicks his butt. Jaja anyways, ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Of course not! Do I look a little bit as Masashi Kishimoto? I really don´t think so.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Sasuke was strolling around Konoha´s park (I don't know if Konoha has a park, but anyways) minding his own business, when Kakashi came running at him. "Well well, look who we have here" Kakashi said, eye smiling. "Hn" said the arrogant emo freak that was walking peacefully around Konoha. Kakashi was not surprise by his answer, cause he always answers the same. (I know, he is WAY to arrogant… Stupid Uchiha)

"I wanted to talk to you, Sasuke" said Kakashi.

"_Oh great, now what the hell does this freak wants"_ thought Sasuke.

"I´m here to tell you that yesterday I saw Hyuuga Neji flirting with Sakura near the bridge"

…

"WHAT?"

Yes. The heartless, emotionless, emo freak bastard is showing his emotions. And to make matters worse, Sasuke was planning on confessing his love for Sakura. He thought on maybe asking her on a week or such…

"You better not be kidding Kakashi, or you are going to wake tomorrow in hell for lying to me" Sasuke HATES to be tricked by someone. He thought it was way to childish, and he hated when someone laughed in his face. (Typical of him *eyes rolling*)

"I´m not lying Sasuke. Naruto told me the other day that you confessed him your love for Sakura and that you were planning on making her your girlfriend" Kakashi said, eye smiling. "I woudn´t want you to get emotionally hurt, anyways"

"_That fucking dobe… I´m gonna kick the shit out of his ass after if I get to see him again…"_ Sasuke was completedly pissed off by that thought. He swear he will a least broke his arm.

"Neji said me to say you to be at this same park tomorrow at 5:00 pm, or else he would ask Sakura to be his girlfriend" Kakashi said, in a very peculiar voice.

Sasuke had it now. He was completdly pissed now. He hated that Hyuuga since the day they met. Sasuke thought he was way to proud of himself, and that didn´t deserved anything good because of it. He still remembers the day he met that arrogant Hyuuga, back at the academy.

_**Flashback**_

A seven year old Sasuke was leaning against a tree, crying and thinking why his brother Itachi was acting so strange towards the clan, when an eight year old Neji approached his way. "Are you ok?" the eight year old said. "Oh, sorry I didn´t noticed you were there" Sasuke bowed, meaning he was sorry. "Whatever, like if I had time for this stupid things" Neji said. "Just go on and cry all you want, you won´t get nothing from it loser"

"I´m really sorry, please forgive me for not noticing you" Sasuke said "Oh, and by the way" He stretched his hand over to the Hyuuga. "I´m Uchiha Sasuke, from the great Uchiha clan" sasuke was now smiling, feeling proud to be called an Uchiha. "Hyuuga Neji" said Neji not stretching his arms, but closing his eyes.

"Oh! I´ve heard of you guys. Your pale eyes, your way of fighting. I´ve also heard of your Byakugan!

"I don´t care if you have heard of us, because the Hyuuga Clan surpasses any clan, including the Uchiha Clan" Neji was smirking.

Sasuke was loosing his patience now. "Oh really, that´s what you guys think? At least we Uchihas are not pupil less!"

"We may be pupil less but at least we have manners!"

"The Uchiha Clan has Manners! And at least we don´t live all together in a stupid old mansion! Don´t you guys have more privacy? And besides, the Uchiha Clan is way smarter and stronger than you pathetic Hyuugas!

Now Neji was pissed. "Oh yeah? Then why don´t we fight and see who is smarter and stronger, loser?

"Bring it on!"

And the two started to fight with the little knowledge they had about fighting. After about five minutes the two of them screamed to one another and Iruka sensei had to come and calm them down.

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke hated remembering that event. Even when the Hyuuga was little he was the same stupid kid who thought that was better than the others. He just coudn´t stand next to him! But while Sasuke was thinking about all this, another intresting thing was happening in the other side of Konoha…

_With Guy and Neji_

Training had finish, and Neji was standing infront of his sensei, waiting for him to say something. He wanted so badly to walk with Tenten, although he would probably never admit it. Neji has been having a crush with Tenten since about almost a year, but found out he was too scared to tell her his feelings for her.

And again, yes. The pupil less, arrogant, with long hair boy was scared. And for something so stupid like that! If someone found out he would be a total embarrassment for not only his own Clan, but for ALL Konoha. He has been seen as one of the best ninja in his village, and being scared of something so stupid will totally ruin his life.

Guy has been seeing him all his time. He knew he could break Neji´s heart by just saying the words. But again, he had to do it, as Kakashi was expected to do it with Sasuke.

"Neji…" Guy finally began. " Is hard telling you this but…" Guy gulped, but he still had to say the words. "Yerterday, I saw Uchiha Sasuke flirting with Tenten near this training grounds"

Neji was now in complete thought. He didn´t even breath because of all the information he had just received. He felt like his heart was being ripped in millions of pieces. He didn´t know how to react. He was in such deep thought… All of a sudden, remembered the first time he went to try out for the Chunnin Exams…

_**Flashback**_

Two kids were guarding the entrance to room 301. They wouldn´t let pass anyone to that room. Tenten was trying to shoo them away by fighting, but she just got thrown many times.

Then a team appeared. There was a spiky blonde boy, with whisker like marks on his idiotic looking face that had a bright, orange jumpsuit on. Now that was an easy target. Next, was a a pink haired girl with nice esmerald looking eyes and a horrible red dress that didn´t look very good on her. And last, acting as a leader, was a cold, serious looking guy who was wearing a blue T-shirt and white shorts. The back of his hair looked like a chickens butt and was like a blackish or bluish color. Yeesh, this wierdos will sure need a new hairstyle soon. Just like Lee.

The chicken butt haired one came in front of the two kids guarding the entrance. He told them to go away and that he noticed the genjutsu they had put on the floor.

Neji was surprised to not noticing the genjutsu before, but remained silence.

The 301 sign suddenly changed into a 201 sign.

Neji came infront of the chicken butt haired guy and asked "Hey you, what´s your name?"

Sasuke, immediatley recognizing who he was, said "Haven´t anyone taught you that it is of courtesy to give your name first?"

Neji was pissed now and didn´t answer, but as soon as he saw the fan symbol on the boy´s shirt, he eventually recognized that the kid was from the Uchiha Clan, and also the one he met at the academy five years ago…

_**End Flashback**_

Neji still didn´t know what to say. He was, indeed, very confused at that moment. He finally turned to face his sensei and said.

"I´ll kick his fucking balls until he dies the next time I find him with or without Tenten"

"Neji… What have we been talking about that language of yours. I´ll literally get soap and water to wash that mouth of yours" Guy hated bad words. He didn´t like how kids 12 and up literally used at least a bad word in every sentence they spoke. That´s why he was always scaring kids in the streets so they stoped using such unapropiated language.

"He also said that you should show up in Konoha´s Park tomorrow at 5:00 pm, or he shall ask Tenten to be his girlfriend"

Neji´s face was red now. He wanted so badly to look for that bastard and kill him. But little did Sasuke and Neji know that all this was just a plan so the two shinobis could experience what love was like. Yes. Guy had challenged Kakashi and he came up with this idea. Guy said that neither Sasuke or Neji will actually be encouraged to have girlfriends but Kakashi thought the opposite. So now the two competitors were there. With either a flaring Uchiha who looked like he was going to explode, or a REALLY scary Hyuuga, who looked he could kill anyone.

And the worst part was that the two kunoichis involved knew about this and had agreed to do it.

**Soooooo? How was it? I hope that it is actually ok because rememberthat this is my first fanfic and I´m not so well used to it or skillfull enough. I hope all my reader liked it and I´ll post next chapter if I get at least 10 reviews. (I know I´m annoying but please give me reviews!) And remember that the characters in this story happen to be after the war when Sasuke betrays Madara and kicks his butt. Peace and Luv everyone! XD**


End file.
